Safe and Sound
by Conditional.Surrender
Summary: "What's her name?" He shouted. "Didn't name the thing." He grumbled. Harry looked at the infant unable to take his eyes away and knew right then that though he was merely a child himself at seven, he wouldn't leave this poor girl "Alyssa Lilly Potter" ADOPTED by Kiwisaurus!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery: eight years ago Petunia Dursley gave birth to a young girl. Her pretty face and blond hair made her different then the others and made the normal loving Dursley hate her from the start. Harry has raised her since birth and dubbed her Alyssa Potter. After his fourth year Harry arrived at the Dursley household only to see Alyssa's back bathed in bruises from Vernon after an accidental bout of magic. Now Harry is determined to take his daughter to Hogwarts with him. No matter what.**

**I own Nothing**

"Harry papa, wake up papa" an adolescent voice called to Harry Potter arousing him from his sleep.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Harry looked up from his space on the small twin bed that was placed in his room. Blinking, Harry's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the early morning to see a small girl her emerald eyes, not unlike his own wide and filled with tears threatening to fall down her baby face.

Quickly Harry sat up grabbing the small girl and wrapping her fragile body into his arms placing her delicately onto his lap, cooing as he rocked the eight year old form.

"What's wrong little Alyssa?" he whispered as she snuggled into his protective grasp.

Alyssa's shoulders tensed, "Dad and Mum were talking about me again. About how I look too much likes you and how if I don't look like them then they have no reason to keep me. Are they right?" she asked her voice shaking "can they get rid of me now? Just because of that yucky drink that made me all yours?"

Harry automatically began to stroke the young girls blond, red tinted, hair in comfort. It was true, originally Alyssa Potter nee Dursley had belonged to his horse and whale of a family but, sense the day she was born she never fit in, and since that day it had been Harry who cared for her like a farther.

FLASHBACK

"Stupid brat!" Harry heard his uncle shout as he stormed into the house. "Making us spend my hard earned money just so she could be born."

Harry looked up from his work in the back garden to see Vernon Dursley walking into the yard, a pink bundle in his arms that continued to cry.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled bringing the bundle halfway across the yard, "This is your responsibility. I don't care what you do with it, keep it, kill it, use it as a plaything when you're older" Vernon smirked at that, just keep it out of my way."

Harry rushed to his feet to catch the bundle Vernon had tossed carelessly in his direction. Looking inside he saw a small pale face surrounded by light blond hair and blue eyes. As soon as the day old babe gazed at Harry and instantly stopped crying.

"What's her name?" He shouted before Vernon could close the door.

"Didn't name the thing." He grumbled "not my job"

Harry looked once more at the infant unable to take his eyes away from her face and knew right then that though he was merely a child himself at seven, he wouldn't leave this poor girl nameless or unloved.

"Alyssa," he mumbled to himself, "Alyssa Lilly Potter"

The baby smiled at him in a childlike manner.

END FLASHBACK

Harry was now fifteen and at the end of the school year had snuck into diagon alley in order to purchase a blood adoption potion without being questioned. He hesitated about informing Alyssa of it but, after seeing the way she looked after his school year, couldn't let her be apart of the Dursleys any longer.

FLASHBACK

Harry quickly made his way towards Number Four Private Dr after making stops at both Gringotts and a questionable store where he purchased a Blood Adoption Potion, his blood already added. The stop at Gringotts insured his ability to adopt Alyssa when he returned. If she wanted him to, that is. Harry was slightly troubled by the thought of his little girl not wanting him to care for her any longer. Arriving at the house he spent his summers in Harry realized his worries were for nothing. There, on the porch stoop sat his petite charge bouncing as she saw the night bus near.

"Samuel!" Alyssa shouted remembering not to use his real name when the bus came.

Harry hopped of the bus with his trunk and waited for it to turn and vanish before grasping his girl in his arms hugging her tight.

"You were late Harry," Alyssa mumbled into his shirt grasping him tighter.

"Sorry little one," Harry apologized pulling back to look in her eyes, "it won't happen again"

Harry grasped her again only to pull back when she gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded as he pulled completely back.

When he received no answer he pulled her oversized shirt to her ribs and spun her around to look at her back. He couldn't hold back his growl when he saw her back covered in bruises and welts made obviously from a cane.

END FLASHBACK

After questioning Alyssa about the bruises he found the Vernon had placed them on her back after turning Aunt Marge's dog bright pink in anger. Harry had made his decision immediately and had Alyssa sign her name on the adoption papers before pricking her finger for a drop of blood. The potion hadn't changed much about Alyssa; she still had blond hair it was just slightly red but, her eyes changed colors instantly taking on the color of Harry's moms and his own.

Harry knew that this year he would not leave Private drive without Alyssa; that somehow he would bring her with him to Sirius and then to Hogwarts even if she was two years to young. Her sleeping, tearstained face only further cemented that plan.

No, harry thought to him, she will be safe and she will be loved, and she will be at Hogwarts, no matter what he had to do.

Alyssa snuggled deeper into Harry's arms.

Yes. He would keep her safe.

**Tell me if I should continue**


	2. AN nothing bad promise

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! This was a spur of the moment type idea do I'm glad everyone likes it!

Ok to clear up a few questions.

While in elementary school Harry would set Alyssa in his closet with some food (when she was old enough to eat) sadly before she could eat on her own she would go foodless until Harry got home.

Nobody knows about Alyssa, she doesn't go to public school and like harry, there are no pictures of her anywhere in the house. Harry comes home from school and teaches her what he learned each day so she can read and write. The Dursleys hate her and Dudley doesn't recognize her as one of the family.

Later (at Hogwarts) Alyssa will take to calling him big brother around everyone but those who had already met her (before leaving for Hogwarts)

Harry doesn't tell anyone about Alyssa. He is afraid they would have taken her away from him if they knew he raised her so she was never mentioned.

As a side note I'm thinking of having Draco treat her like a little sister and having him and harry begin to get along because of her but I haven't decided. What do you think?

Ok I will have another chapter up tomorrow (march 18th) by the afternoon (north mountain time in the USA)

I'm also looking for a beta or someone who could help me with my spelling and grammar. I have some problems with it. Either PM me or just put it in the review if you have an idea.

I'm open to suggestions in this story, like I said it was a spur of the moment thing and I'm just going with it.

Thank you everyone who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Alyssa and my story line**

**Quick note, this follows the books and moives so this is the summer before Harry's fifth year and Cedric is dead. **

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Dream**

**Notes**

"**Kill the spare" a raspy voice commanded.**

Harry shook in his sleep

"**Avada Kedavra!" Worm tail shouted his wand pointed at Cedric.**

**Harry couldn't breath, couldn't move as pain shot through his scar, and couldn't move as Cedric was killed in front of him. **

"**Cedric, Cedric, no!"**

"Cedric!" Harry awoke, a scream trying to rip its way through his throat

"Papa Harry, its ok it's just a dream," Alyssa attempted to sooth, running a hand through his hair as he usually did for her when she was upset.

-H.P-

"Park, papa, park!" Alyssa squealed as harry attempted to keep up with her as she ran down the stairs.

"Alyssa" Harry said sternly finally grasping the girl by her shoulders," First off it's harry in public, and second sit down so I can brush your hair."

Alyssa huffed crossing her delicate arms, "I want to call you papa all the time! Not just when we are alone!"

Harry sighed and pushed the girl into a sitting position on the stair landing. Carefully he began to brush out her hair, gently releasing the soft waist length waves from their knotted prison.

"Alley Cat," Harry murmured as he heard Vernon get into his car for work, "The Dursleys would barely let you out and into the back yard; it took ten different types of cake in order to convince them to let you come to the park in the first place. Calling me Papa would only cause gossip and they will never let you out again."

Alyssa's eyes went wide and she bobbed her head up and down over and over.

"NO! I'll be good," she whisper shouted as to not upset Petunia with her voice, "I'll be good Pa-"

Alyssa stopped and began again slowly, "I'll be good Harry."

Harry smiled affectionately at the young girl wishing he could always be Papa, "Only in public," He said attempting to make her smile, "And we look enough alike that you could call me big brother."

Alyssa beamed up at him and reached for his hand, "Big brother, and park!" she said insistently.

Harry grasped her hand in his own. "Park," he nodded affirming.

-H.P-

Higher pa- brother! Higher!" Alyssa urged as they sat at the almost completely destroyed park, the furthest away from private drive yet still affected by Dudley and his gang.

Harry smiled a rare occurrence for him these days yet something Alyssa could always manage to make him do.

"Alright, alright," He conceded pushing the swing slightly higher, "so pushy."

Alyssa stopped pumping her legs and looked at him, "not like them!" she shouted, looking at him in horror.

Harry could see tears forming in her eyes and stopped the swing to pick her up and give her comfort knowing exactly who "they" were.

"No sweetie," he cooed taking her place in the swing seat, "I'm joking your nothing like them, nothing like your brother, you're a Potter you know, never a Dursley" Harry wanted to curse the whole Dursley family for making the girl fear the very thought of them

Alyssa quickly calmed in Harry's arms. Nodding at what he said against his cheats.

"What's this? Harry's got a girlfriend? A little young don't you think?" a voice easily recognized by both as Dudley Dursley himself.

"What are you doing here? Finnish beating up a six year old?" Harry asked sarcastically back.

"This one deserved it." Dudley said walking closer, "But if you have a new girlfriend what would Cedric think?"

Alyssa felt harry stiffen and he wrapped his arms tighter around Alyssa.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Dudley taunted, "Cedric! No don't kill Cedric. Was Cedric your boyfriend? Why don't you go cry to your parents instead of waking me up every night, having to get comfort from an eight year old? Oh wait, where are you parents?" Dudley continued as the sky began to grow dark, "are they dead? Are mummy and daddy dead? Is Cedric dead?"

The sky turned black as Harry stood setting Alyssa on the ground and rushing up to Dudley, wand ready. Alyssa watched as Dudley paled at the sight of Harry's wand pointed at him.

"You can't do the freaky stuff at home, mum said so," Dudley stuttered as his gang laughed.

"Get him Big D!" one of them shouted.

The wind began to pick up and harry shoved his wand in his pocket to grab Alyssa and lift her into his arms. At eight years old Alyssa was still barely taller than a five year old and even lighter too, due to the lack of food she was given growing up, Harry hoped a year at Hogwarts and a week with Mrs. Weasleys cooking would fix her up.

"Stop this!" Dudley yelled as his gang ran away.

"I'm not doing it" Harry answered squeezing Alyssa closer to his chest.

Any other time Alyssa would laugh and squirm to be put down but now she only hide her face into his shoulder, shuddering from the sudden the cold, her light summer dress not helping keep her warm.

After looking at each other Dudley and Harry began to run, Alyssa was still clinging to harry as he went. Quickly they found a tunnel to get out of the cold. The tunnel was dark and covered in graffiti, but it seemed safe enough. Harry put Alyssa onto the ground, but she knew something was wrong and grasped onto his leg, burying her face into it. Harry looked down at her confused by her actions, Alyssa was always an independent girl this behavior was not normal.

"What's wrong Aly-"

The rain water that had blown into the tunnel began to turn into ice and harry felt the happiness begin to leave him. Eyes wide he shoved Alyssa toward Dudley and instructed him to take her and run; as the last syllable left his lips, harry was thrown against a wall, a skeleton like, cold, hand around his neck. He felt his breath leaving him as the dementor began to suck out his happiness.

As long as Alyssa gets out, Harry thought full of hope.

A child like scream broke that hope and harry began to fight back harder, pulling his wand from his pocket and pointing it at the dementor holding him up.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, a bright blue light emanated from his wand and shot at the dementor, throwing it away from him.

Falling to the ground harry reached for his wand and looked around for Dudley and Alyssa, seeing the two of them laying on the floor together, a dementor hovering above them switching between Dudley and Alyssa, the latter screaming in pain and repeating "sir no, I'm sorry!" over and over.

It broke Harry's heart and for a second he thought of leaving Dudley to fend for himself but quickly dispelled the thought and threw the glowing orb at the other dementor.

As soon as it was gone Harry ran to the child's side and held her to his chest, his heart still beating with adrenaline.

"M'kay, Pap-Harry," she mumbled

"Its Papa, whenever you want it to be darling," harry said stroking her hair.

"We need to move" an elderly voice sounded from behind them.

Harry wiped around his wand already pointed at whatever the voice was. Seeing it was Ms **(or is it Mrs.?)** Figg harry hastily began to shove his wand into his pocket but was once again interrupted.

"Don't put your wand away," Ms. Figg scolded, "they might come back."

Ms. Figg reached for Alyssa and lifted her into her arms before nodding towards a confused Dudley.

"We need to get you guys home."

As they walked Ms. Figg explained that harry had been being watched since voldemorts return.

"I haven't however, heard anything about this child" she said looking at Alyssa who was asleep in Ns. Figg's arms, "who is she?"

"My daughter." Harry answered shortly.

Ms. Figg let out a laugh, "oh nothing is boring with you around Harry."

He just nodded unsure of how to respond.

-H.P-

Harry took Alyssa from Ms. Figg's arms and hefted Dudley further up on his arm before opening the front door to the house.

"Duddy is that you?" Petunia Dursley asked from the living room where she sat watching the news.

Harry winced from the sound of her voice, hoping he could have just dropped Dudley on the couch and took Alyssa up to bed.

Walking into the room Petunia looked up expecting to see Dudley but instead saw a sleeping girl, harry and an extremely hard shaking Dudley.

"Vernon! Come in here quick!" she shouted reaching to push Dudley into a chair.

Harry took his chance and laid Alyssa on the couch slipping a blanket over her body, she didn't even stair.

"Who did this to you?" Harry heard Vernon ask, unsure of when he came into the room.

Dudley lifted a hand and pointed to Harry

"How dare you. You finally did it" Vernon shouted, making Alyssa whimper, "you finally drove him crazy!'

"We need to get Duddy to the hospital." Petunia insisted.

An owl swooped into the room dropping a letter onto Alyssa's lap effectively arousing her from sleep.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic."

Harry stood shocked. How was he going to protect Alyssa now?

"Justice!" Vernon announced before going outside to sneak Dudley into the car without suspicion.

_What was he going to do?_

**I haven't decided what I want to do about pairings but it wont be slash and I also haven't figured out what to do with the Draco being friendly to Draco because I keep getting mixed response. I am sending both of the chapters I have so far to a beta and having them fixed a little more if you would like to read the edits at a later time. Thanks for the amazing reviews. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week. **


	4. Chapter  3

**A review gave me the idea to change the name of my story so after this chapter my story will be called "Safe and Sound"**

**I Don't Own Anything!**

**AN**

"Talking"

_Thinking _

Alyssa's eyes snapped open. Someone, or something, was in the house.

"Har. Har wake up," Alyssa begged pushing against Harry's arms which were wrapped tightly around her fragile waist.

Harry shifted in his sleep, his eyebrow frowing in his confused state.

"Sleep" Harry's mumbled command was heard from Alyssa's right ear.

"But someone's here." Alyssa said in protest from her spot on the small bed

Harry's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, pushing Alyssa's body behind him as he listened for any noise. The Dursleys were still at the hospital and would be until later in the morning, allowing time for the doctors to run more tests on dud leys state of mind. Therefore, no one should be in the home.

Yet Harry heard a distinct yelp as the Dursleys umbrella stand hit the floor with a loud crash and a "silly muggles" was said from down the stairs.

Harry lifted Alyssa from her spot on the bed and settled her onto his hip as he recognized the voice from below. Alyssa made an indignant whine in protest, as soon as Harry had awoken she had already begun to fall back asleep when Harry lifted her.

"Shh," Harry soothed, "I just want you with me incase we are going to the borrow, I don't want to leave you here."

Alyssa sighed sleepily, on a normal occasion the thought of meeting Harry's friends would make her face light up in anticipation, yet at two am, Alyssa only snuggled further into Harry's grasp and fell asleep once more.

Harry shook his head and clambered down the stairs, slightly shifting his hold on Alyssa.

"Wotcher Har-"Tonks **(did harry know tonks before OOTP?)** was quickly shushed when the small girl in Harry's arms came into view.

"Who is she?" Remus Lupin asked, coming to stand on the left of Tonks.

Harry mumbled her identity under his breath, to quiet for the other wizards in the room to understand.

"Speak up boy." A man who harry assumed to be the real Mad eye Moody commanded.

Harry sighed, shifting the girl in his arms once more before speaking, "her name is Alyssa. Alyssa Lilly Potter." Harry ignored the gasps that sounded from around the room. "She's my daughter."

Silence engulfed the room after his announcement.

Mad eye was the first to regain his senses, "you have a lot of explaining to do," Harry winced at the seriousness in his voice, "But you can explain to everyone at once as soon as we get to headquarters."

Lupin was the next to recover, "yes. Come along Harry." Lupin grasped Harry's forearm that wasn't holding Alyssa weight. "You'll ride with me, that way you can hold onto her".: He motioned to Alyssa.

"My stuff," Harry protested as he was taken through the front door of the Dursleys home, "Its still under the stairs. And Alyssa has nothing to wear!"

Lupin ignored his protests and brought him over to a broom seatled against the white fence of the Dursleys yard.

"We already have your things," Remus explained grasping the broom and helping harry settled behind him, "I know you have your wand in your pocket," he continued as they began to rise into the sky, " and Molly has some old cloths of Ginny's that we can resize to fit Alyssa."

Harry rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Alyssa as they began to move across the night sky of Surrey. It was earlier; Alyssa was tired, he was tired and he had a long lengthy explanation ahead of him, might as well shut up and enjoys the view of the sleeping city.

-HP-

After a few hours in the sky, Harry and the others reached a small neighborhood, town houses **(at least that's what I compare ****Grimmauld Place to.)** covering each side of the road. Alyssa had awoken about and hour before they landed and was now taking everything in aw.

"Can the girl read?" Moody's gruff voice startled both Harry and Alyssa

Harry nodded in reply, covering Alyssa's mouth before she could make some rude remark in return. Alyssa huffed but stayed quiet after a look from Harry. Moody grunted and handed a paper to Harry with instructions to memorize it but not to say it out loud. Unrolling the scrap of paper Harry knelt down to Alyssa's height and looked at the faded print.

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London."

Harry finished reading and watched Alyssa mouth the words, then looked up to give Moody a confused face after noticing that there was no number twelve on either side of the street..

Alyssa gasped and tugged Harry's sleeve to get his attention. Harry looked to where Alyssa was pointing only to see numbers 11 and 13 separating from one another to form another house in between them.

"Welcome" Remus said formally, "to the order of the phoenix headquarters."

Alyssa smiled brightly at Remus and he looked down at her and smiled back fondly.

Harry shook his head at the two and began walking up to the door of the house.

_Well,_ he thought, _can't put off story telling for to long_.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to find the best way to have Harry explain Alyssa's existence.**_

_**On another note, Alyssa is eight but she is extremely small for her age due to the small living quarters she grew up in until harry was 11 and got his Hogwarts letter. Then she moved into his room with him. During the second book/movie when Ron saves Harry, Alyssa had been locked under the stairs by Vernon who knew that Alyssa being scared would also upset Harry, plus he simply doesn't like her.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

"**Tw****in**__**T**alk_**"**_

_**Author's notes**_

Harry stopped at the front door, hesitating only for a moment before lifting Alyssa onto his hip, making her wrap her arms around his neck loosely. Remus looked on in shock and awe at the way Harry handled the toddler (he assumed she was around three or four) as he was just a child himself.

Harry sighed making Alyssa's arms wrap tighter around his neck, not understanding what they were about to face, but knowing that her daddy didn't like it. Harry placed his hand onto the doorknob and pushed the door open only to be greeted by a wand between his eyes.

Startled but not unthinking, Harry turned Alyssa's body out of the line of attack.

"Oh Harry, it's just you," He heard Molly Weasleys relief filled voice say.

Harry glanced up almost scared of what her reaction would be to Alyssa, only to realize his fear was in vain, she was already turning away and walking towards the kitchen, not even noticing Alyssa in his arms. Harry didn't relax his hold on Alyssa, even though she was wiggling to be put down. Harry shot her a look and she quickly stopped moving opting to instead pout in silence.

"Harry Potter," Harry turned at the male voice, smiling when he saw its owner.

"Sirius," Harry half whispered in disbelief before setting Alyssa on the ground, grasping her wrist and leading the way into Sirius's arms.

Harry hugged Sirius tightly, with one arm, using the other to keep Alyssa in place at his side.

"The meeting just ended. I would ask what you have been up to but." Sirius nodded to Alyssa's form "I see you've been busy-"He held his hand up at Harry's protest, "explain it in the kitchen, you both look entirely to thin"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes at Sirius's mothering, yet he did the same to Alyssa after every year of Hogwarts. Instead he nodded his assent and plucked Alyssa from the ground once more, ignoring her groan of protest.

When they entered the crowded kitchen everyone turned to greet Harry, but the words never left their mouths after they caught sight of the child in his arms.

"**Whoa-"**

"Harry-"

"**Who'd you-?**"

"Go knock-"

"**Up**?" The twins finished together. Smiling as the aforementioned boy blushed.

Theirs seemed to be the only good reaction in the room.

Before Harry could blink, Molly, Arthur, Kinsley, and even Ginny, along with all other order members had their wands pointing in Alyssa face. Sensing danger she immediately started to cry, something she did only when exhausted in all ways.

Remus jumped in front of him, "What are you doing!" he shouted over Alyssa's wails of fear.

Shouts of, "What is it?", "Who is it?", "Whose is it?", "Why do you have that thing?" came from around the room.

Harry stopped his attempts to calm Alyssa in favor of jumping to his feet at the accusations.

"Sit down! NOW!" He shouted, which had its desired effect of everyone's silence, except for the occasional sniffle from Alyssa who was still trying to calm down, "I'll explain ion a moment, can't you see your scaring her!"

Hesitantly molly broached the subject, much calmer than before, "Who is that dear?" she repeated her earlier question, a motherly look on her face, one Harry could tell meant she wanted to cuddle Alyssa to death.

Harry found a chair and sat down settling the emotionally exhausted Alyssa into his lap. "This is Alyssa, "He directed at Molly who mouthed the name with a smile on her face, "It's a child," he explained to Kingsley who rolled his eyes at the obvious answer, "She is mine," he said turning to Arthur and as he turned away from him saw the wide-eyed look everyone gave him.

The final question thrown at him made his eyes turn hard, everyone shivered at the cold look in his eyes, "And as I said, this is a child, I have her with me because she is mine." He spoke coldly to Ginny as her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment at being put on the spot.

"But you can't have a kid!" Ron shouted in his 'I'm superior to thou' voice, "You're only fifteen. Who did you get pregnant while at school? She only looks to be four4 or three. You would have had her while at Hogwarts or over the summer! In second year we would have seen her when we came and got you!"

Harry's eyes turned dark once more, "She is eight-"

"Impossible you can't have a kid when you're seven!" Shouted Hermione.

"Be quiet!" Harry shouted once more, "She isn't originally mine. Her name is Alyssa Lilly Potter nee Dursley"

Silence surrounded the room.

"She's petunias" commented Severus snap who had been watching the story unfold from the shadows.

Harry nodded, "She was different from the Dursleys, three days after she was born she was given to me by my uncle, he told me he didn't want her, but I could take care of her, he would be my responsibility and mine alone. He didn't even name her. Called her a thing" Harry sneered the word in discontent while looking at Ginny as she twisted in her seat from his glare.

"Why didn't you bring her here before now? Or leave her at an orphanage? Its obvious her parents didn't want her, why should you take care of her." Ginny wandered aloud, not realizing the whole table had tuned to glare at her.

"See daddy, mother and father don't want me. I told you so." Alyssa whimpered and pushed her face further into Harry's chest, seeking comfort that only he could offer, attempting to cover up her tears by brushing her face along his shirt to get rid of their tracks.

Harry rubbed her back and continued to glare at Ginny, who, by this time, was hoping the ground would swallow her up so she wouldn't see the disappointment on her parents faces.

"How did she come to take your name?" Arthur asked, still confused. Everyone else nodded their heads, wondering the same thing.

"This summer I gave her a blood adoption potion. She is all mines, and if someday I meet someone who loves her as much as I do, ill give them the choice to adopt her as theirs as well."

Silence meets his statement.

_This is going to be a long night…_

_**Ok Ginny is really mean right now and I haven't decided if I am going to keep her that way or no. Hermione and Ron are just confused this wont is a bashing story, and if it is, ill put it into my summary when I decide. Currently there is also no pairing for this story but I'm open to any opinions and ideas. If you have an ideas you can put it in a review or PM me, I don't care which. Thanks for reading =)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. I just graduated high school as of Saturday! This also means that hopefully ill be able to update more.**

**Thank you to my beta Liza Cobbler for helping me find my mistakes. I may also look for another to catch the things neither of us sees. If you find mistakes please PM me so I can make sure to avoid them in the future.**

**Someone had PMed me about the way Alyssa asks much younger than her age. Alyssa has been abused her whole life, besides harry there was never anyone for her to talk to or be close to. Because of this, Alyssa takes any chance she can to act like the child she never got to be. She will always act about five years old except for serious times. Then she may act much older than her age.**

I don't own anything except Alyssa!

Harry sighed as he shifted Alyssa in his arms, her head rolling against his shoulder as she escaped from reality and into the world of dreams.

"Do you need help?" Harry turned to the soft voiced form of Molly Weasley.

He smiled softly and nodded his head. "That would be great. Could you levitate my trunk up to my room?" he asked nodding his head toward the for mentioned object. "There should be some pj's of hers at the top."

Molly nodded with a soft smile and with a flick of her wand the middle aged redheaded witch had his trunk floating in the air, traveling behind them as they climbed the stairs to where harry and Alyssa would be sleeping.

Reaching a door on the second floor of Grimmauld place, Harry knocked it open with his foot and stepped inside, Molly and his trunk following shortly behind him. Surveying the room harry noticed the large queen sized bed near the middle of the overly large and slytherin decorated room. Quickly harry placed Alyssa on the silk green sheets and began taking her shoes off, careful not to jostle her with his movements.

Molly set his trunk by the foot of the bed and reached in to grab a night dress for the young girl, wincing at the small size of the clothing and mentally comparing it to what Ginny had worn as a toddler. She looked up when she heard a shoe dropping to the floor only to watch in aw as Harry took care of his young charge in a way that none of her sons had ever been able to care for their younger sister, looking at her as if she was his reason for breathing.

"Here you go" she whispered to not wake the child.

Harry took the small pink star covered dress from molly with a grateful look and began the task of redressing the small child before settling her under the covers as Molly made her exit. Harry sighed and brushed the girls dirt covered hair from her equally dirt face, knowing that in the morning he would have to tackle the job of giving his monster a bath. Harry thoughts returned to the previous conversation that had occurred downstairs.

****

"_You did what!" screamed Hermione in a rage of disbelief. "You can't do the without parental consent!"_

_Harry sighed and shifted towards his bush haired best friend while still rubbing soothing circles on Alyssa's back._

"_I adopted her legally in both worlds. My uncle didn't really fight me for her. They just signed the papers." Alyssa whimpered again._

_Everyone sat in shock._

"_What will you do with her when school starts?" Severus snap asked, a contemplative look on his face._

_Harry shrugged, "I'm taking her with me."_

"_Harry…I don't think you can do that "Arthur said hesitantly, "Maybe it would be best for her to go back to her mom and dad-"_

_Arthur stopped abruptly at the glare that was thrown his way however what shocked the rest of the room was that the glare wasn't thrown by Harry, but by the small angelic looking girl in his lap. Alyssa jumped from Harry's lap and walked angrily to where Arthur sat. The rest of the room sat in a stunned silence to see what she would do. Harry smirked from behind his hand._

"_Excuse me mister." She said in a sweet tone._

_Arthur relaxed and knelt down to her level, "Yes dear?"_

"_You said something that I didn't quiet like" she said her eyes conveying a different message then her innocent smile, "You see, Harry is my papa. He will always be my papa and he won't be taking me back to them." _

_Arthur sat back as he saw the young girl get angrier as she continued to speak._

"_And you sir are a big…" Alyssa struggled to come up with the word her childlike mind could comprehend, "dodo head! Yeah a big dodo head"_

_Now satisfied with her statement Alyssa happily skipped over to Harry and struggled to get into his lap for his shoulders where shaking with suppressed laughter. Severus let out a loud chuckle at the young girls antics and plucked the girl from the floor, lifting her into his arms._

"_You are never going to leave me a dull moment are you?" he questioned raising an eyebrow._

_Alyssa just smiled back innocently, sending Harry into a fit of laughter that then traveled around the whole room._

"_You have to have magic to be let into Hogwarts." Ginny stated, annoyed with the laughter that went on around her._

_That sobered Harry up quickly, "Alyssa if you would."_

_Alyssa looked over at harry from her spot in Severus's arms with excitement burning in her green eyes. Suddenly those green eyes changed to maroon and back again, at the same time her strawberry blond hair grew to her ankles then retreated into her head until she was bald and then finally back to its normal length. Everyone watched in shock._

"_I figure her power will expand to her other features sooner or later or maybe just stay as it is. Either way, she has magic." He shot back to Hermione._

_Alyssa's newly discovered powers had kept Harry awake with questions to answer while she slowly drifted to sleep in the potion masters arms._

****

Harry chuckled at the memory of Snape's face as Alyssa slept in his arms, blissfully unaware of the incredulous looks being thrown her way.

He ran his hand once more through Alyssa's hair and stood to slip into his night pants before sliding into the bed next to her and smiling as she reached for him.

**Thank you! I decided that Snape will like Alyssa and through him Draco will also become curios on why Alyssa affects his godfather.**

_**Preview of next chapter:**_

"_**Alyssa comes back here!" Harry yelled as the small eight year old slipped from his grasp bubbles covering her naked body.**_

"_**No bath! No bath!" Alyssa sang happily**_

"_**Mom! There's a naked midget running down the halls!" the twinslooked at each other, "We'll get her!" **_


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but Alyssa. I had to put this chapter up as fast as possible! I'm super excited for it. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to my beta Liza Cobbler for helping me find my mistakes.**

The next morning, Severus Snape sat at the kitchen table located in Grimmauld Place reading the Daily Prophet. With all that had happened the night before, Molly Weasley had insisted that he were to take up a guest room for the night. Though he adamantly refused in the beginning, molly had soon switched tactics and expressed how disappointed the "Young Alyssa" would be, if he wasn't there in the morning, soon all his arguments ceased.

What was it about the child that pulled on his heartstrings? Was it her angelic face? Her quick wit? Or her eyes, those Avada green eyes that he had stared into so much as a child? Were those eyes the reasoning behind his infatuation with the girl?

A childish squeal resounded down the hall, towards the kitchen.

"Alyssa get back here!" Harry's voice shouted down the hall.

"**Harry-**

"A small,

"**Naked,**

"Child,

"**Is running,**

"**Down the hall!"** The twins yelled from their bedroom door on the second floor, before looking at each other in childish glee, "**We'll get her!**"

"Noooo!" screamed a Child's voice, before she slammed through the swinging kitchen door.

Suddenly Severus had an arm full of soapy, wet, and naked, young girl.

"Mister!" she whined, looking up at Severus with an innocent look, her green eyes sparkling "Don't let them get me! I no want bath!"

Severus shook his head at her antics before stepping into the hall, Alyssa held at arms length as to not wet his robes with the water that drenched her hair.

"Sorry little one," he said in mock sadness, "but sadly I must turn you over to your father"

The child began to squirm in his hold, but Severus held firm. Soon they reached the door where the water trail led. Opening the door with his foot, Severus looked in to see a baffled Harry Potter covered in soap and his night pant soaked in water, along with the rest of his body.

"I believe this is yours?" Severus said trying to not chuckle, "You should keep a better watch on your child Potter."

Harry grumbled under his breath mumbling something about "snarky dungeon bats" and how his child would become a "snake in no time with how fast she slipped from his arms" yet his face held a small exasperated smile.

"Come on 'Lys," Harry said reaching for the giggling and squirming child, "faster we get you washed, faster we can go to Diagon Alley"

Alyssa's eyes lit up in excitement, having been told bedtime stories of the magical shopping district, "really?"

Harry smirked, a smirk worthy of a slytherin only, "If," he paused and looked up at Snape, recognizing the ill-covered laughter, "If, Professor Snape will accompany us."

Severus looked wearily down at Harry, unsure of what he was up to, of course he wouldn't go to Diagon with a bunch of children, what did Harry mean to happen?

"Pwease sape?" Alyssa asked, stumbling over the words Harry had pronounced.

Severus prided himself in his ability to deny a child, an ability he had gotten from year of dealing with adolescent dunderheads. Yet, when faced with the pleading in Alyssa's eyes, he could only nod his head and give the child over to her father when she reached for him, desperate to finish her bath and go to the magical shopping center.

Severus stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway shutting the door behind him, only to lean against it when he realized what he had agreed to. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

What was it about this child?

-HP-

After her bath, Alyssa swung her arms merrily down the hall towards the kitchen and stepped inside.

Molly, who had been cooking pancakes for her family and guests turned to great her and stopped short. Severus turned in his seat to see why Molly had not spoken and could only stare as well.

"What?" Alyssa asked, self-conscious and began tugging at her clothes, "do you not like it, and papa said it was ok…"

Gone was the oversized shirt that Alyssa had worn the day before and, in its place was a pale blue dress which came to her knees and black, knee length leggings. Her dirt covered face now sparkled and her equally dirty hair was back to its original strawberry blond, and its slightly messy state – given to her from the blood adoption potion – was tamed by a French braid which ran down to her mid back, a pale blue ribbon attached to the end. All in all, she was a gorgeous child, and it broke Molly's heart that her parents couldn't see it.

"You look adorable dear," Molly assured, bending down to kiss her cheek.

Alyssa blushed at the compliment, yet stood stunned at the unexpected contact, affection from anyone but Harry was uncommon, but not unwelcomed.

"Who did your hair?" Hermione asked quietly, ashamed of how she had acted the night before.

"Harry papa did it," she explained excitedly, "and the boys who look alike made Dudley's shirt into this pwetty dress, I want to learn how to do it too!"

Severus smiled at her slip on her R's, it was obvious that when she didn't pay attention to her dialect she slipped up and reverted to toddler talk.

Ron let out a snort of laughter, "Harry? Doing hair? Now that's funny."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Harry muttered, arriving in the room with fresh clothes as well, "Her hair grows faster then mine does. It was either learn how to braid it or give a seven year old scissors. I could have used them because the Dursleys wouldn't have bothered with me but I didn't feel safe doing it."

Ron quieted at Harry's comment; it wasn't fair to leave a child in charge of a baby, no matter what.

"Do you like learning?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence in the kitchen.

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"Please 'Lys," Harry started, nodding his head in gratitude as Molly handed him two plates of pancakes, one smaller than the other, "If you weren't so slytherin, you would certainly be a Ravenclaw."

Severus stared in shock at how simple that sentence was to Harry, no judgment added, just a slight teasing voice, James Potter would have cringed at the thought of his son in Slytherin, why was the Potter son so different?

"Your kid's a slytherin!" Ron shouted shocked and upset.

Harry just nodded her head and Alyssa beamed as if his assertion was praise.

"Yup, Alyssa stares at you with those wide green eyes and you instantly fall under her spell," Harry patted his girls head, "she gets anything she wants with one look. Just ask Snape."

The room turned to look at the man in question who just glared at Harry.

"Mr. Snape is taking us to Diagon Alley." Alyssa said, bouncing in her booster seat the Molly had conjured for her.

"After you eat all your breakfast." He said sternly, looking at her as she poked at her breakfast.

Alyssa glanced at Harry to see him nod in agreement with his professor and, pouting, began to eat slowly, to excited to really taste any food.

"But she's a snake, why would you raise a snake?" Ron asked,, still confused and outraged.

"Slyt…slythe…" Alyssa looked up at Harry for help.

"Slytherin, love" He said smiling.

"Yeah they're the best! Papa said so." Alyssa said nodding her head.

This made the room go quiet and Severus looked up at Harry to see his reaction to Alyssa announcement. Harry only nodded and sent Ron a look that said they'd talk later.

"So Diagon Alley?" Molly asked, pointing to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." Harry said, kissing Alyssa's head as she began to clap excitedly.

-HP-

The journey to Diagon Alley went easily, remembering his first experience with the floo system, Harry politely asked Severus to carry Alyssa through the trip. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Severus put a line charm on Alyssa, a charm that witches and wizards use to keep their children near them in busy places, usually parents stopped using them when the child reached six but, Alyssa was the size of a four year old and could easily get lost in a large crowd.

"Can you make it so that charm works with two people?" Harry asked, as Severus applied the second part of the charm to Harry after explaining its use, "That way she could walk with you if she wanted, she wouldn't like the quidditch supply store, and I have to grab a new repair kit."

Severus nodded "excubatur propinquusHarry Potter et Severus Snape" he said while waving his wand in a complicated motion.

"We're set to go whenever." He said when he was done

Alyssa began bouncing once more.

**Thank You**

**excubatur propinquus – she is kept close(Thank you to Lisa Cobbler for the translation)**

**I've decided that Snape is going to become a mentor to Harry and Uncle Figure to Alyssa. He will still be sarcastic at Hogwarts but around Alyssa acts differently.**

_**Preview of next chapter:**_

"_**Uncle Sev…why is there a child fallowing you?" Draco asked slowly, "and why is there ice-cream in your hair?"**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! I feel so bad I love this story and have no excuse for why it took me so long to update!**

Alyssa was unsure of how to act in her new surroundings and because of this held tightly to Harrys pant leg even as her eyes gazed around in wonder. Her actions greatly amused Severus though he didn't let it show on his face and, after watching Alyssa accidently trip harry for the fourth time, he took pity on the young boy and scooped the smiling child into his arms.

Harry looked back at Severus with thankful eyes even though confusion clouded his expression.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him and to the professors surprise there was no animosity, no demand in his voice, simply curiosity.

"I figured while you grab your school things Alyssa and I could go get some ice cream," Severus drawled and Alyssa began bouncing on his hip in excitement, "afterword I can take her to the Magical Menagerie, after all if she is going to be attending Hogwarts she will need a pet."

Harry pondered his options but he knew his friends would demand he explained more about Alyssa, and it would be much easier to get it over with now then to wait until they got to the school.

"Ok," Harry nodded but held his hands out for Alyssa.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the behavior but still handed the excited child to her father.

"Now you behave alright," Harry asked and continued to speak after Alyssa nodded, "Mind Professor Snape, we don't want him thinking I raised you to be a hooligan do we?"

Alyssa rapidly shook her head in a way only children do and Severus was handed the young blond. Severus was once again confused by Harry's behavior knowing that James Potter would have never gave the same warning to his child had he the chance.

"We can meet you at Madam Malkin in an hour, she will need robes for Hogwarts. Plus they make some great children's self-cleaning play clothes." He said as he shifted the girl more confortably on his hip.

Harry nodded his assent and, after giving one last look to Alyssa allowed himself to be dragged along with his friends.

Alyssa looked at Severus with wide, excited eyes which pulled at his heart-strings, how could she look so innocent after all she had been through? Though Severus didn't know the extent of the abuse her height and weight made it obvious that something had gone on at Number Four Private Drive.

Severus continued his thoughts as he walked towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while Alyssa sat contently on his hip playing with his slightly grease hair and humming some random happy tune. It was only when they reached the Parlour that Alyssa began to squirm in Severus's arms excited at the prospect of a sweet treat that she had only received once before.

"What kind do you want sweetheart?" Severus asked as he set the child down, knowing that if the thought of ice cream didn't keep her at his side, then the charm he had cast on her at their arrival would.

"Chocolate!" she squealed in delight as Severus tickled her sides lightly.

"Then chocolate you shall have," He stood up and placed his order one chocolate kids cone for Alyssa and one mint chocolate chip shake for himself.

After receiving their treats Severus settled on the patio at a small table content to watch the small girl devour her ice cream.

-With Harry-

Harry slowly began to search for his books at Flourish and Blotts knowing that Hermione would soon explode with her inquisition.

Harry sighed, "Go ahead Hermione."

"How did you end up with a child…and why didn't you tell us! We could have helped you!" Hermione asked sounding hurt from Harry's lack of trust.

Ron nodded behind her, a similar expression on his face.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he thought of how to answer her question. It wasn't as if he meant to never tell them! It was just always drilled into his head to never let anyone know that Alyssa existed, to never let the neighbors see him buy diapers or to see the two of them playing at the park. Her whole life Alyssa was kept a secret and Harry wasn't sure how to bring up the fact that he had a daughter once he had people he could actually tell. But Harry also knew that the Dursleys weren't the only reason he kept Alyssa a secret. A small part of him knew that he feared if someone had found out about him raising a child they would take her away, and then he would be alone again, and he hated that part of him.

"I just…I never knew how to tell you, I mean I wasn't sure how you would react and according to last night I had a reason to worry!" Harry ended in a near shout.

"Now that's not fair! We were confused and weren't thinking right! But still we could have helped you take care of her." Ron tried to reason.

"How could you have helped? When we first met we were children ourselves! Children shouldn't be raising babies!" Harry said all his emotions coming forward for the first time, "I love that little girl and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but I didn't know what I was doing half the time! I still don't and I know neither of you know more than I do."

"Let us help now. You're not alone anymore Harry we will all help you with her, especially at Hogwarts." Hermione said consolingly all her hurt gone.

Harry sighed suddenly more tired than he ever remembered being before, "ok." He whispered.

And that was that, while all three were still unsure of what would happen when they got to Hogwarts Harry knew that he would at least have his best friends watching his back, his and his daughters.

-Back with Alyssa-

Severus was puzzled as he stared in a slightly fearful awe at the young Alyssa taking in her full appearance. How could something so small make such a huge mess? Alyssa was covered almost head to toe in chocolate ice cream, so much in fact that Severus wasn't sure how any had gotten into her mouth, but by her bouncing and squirming as Severus tried to clean her up, it was obvious the small girl was on a sugar high, and possibly the first of her life.

"Sit still sweet girl, I have to clean you up if you want to go see the kitties." Severus felt his lips slip into a slight smirk as all of Alyssa's movements ceased he had learned as Alyssa ate her ice cream that the girl had a soft spot for cats and would constantly care for Ms. Figgs felines that wondered out of the house.

"Good girl," Severus praised as he lifted Alyssa back into his arms and quickly walked to the pet store.

"Uncle Sev!" a voice yelled from behind the duo.

Severus spun around toward the voice and prepared for the onslaught of questions his godson would throw his way. However what came out of Draco Malfoys mouth was nothing that Severus could have imagined.

"Uncle Sev…" Draco asked cautiously, "why is there ice cream in your hair?"

**Thank you so much for everyone's support. I'm not really sure where I'm headed with this story but I would love some more ideas because I don't want to stop writing! **


	9. Sorry! Up for Adoption

Hey everyone! As much as it pains me to say I no longer have the time to keep up with Safe and Sound(as I am sure you may have noticed) however if someone would like to adopted it or revamp it I would totally love that! PM me if this is something you would like to take on and I will leave a notice for other readers on where to find it! So sorry, it's just not possible with my current schedule and I hate to see it just sitting here!

-C.S


	10. Adopted!

Hey everyone! So after only one day i have had an offer for someone to take over Safe and Sound. _**Kiwisaurus**_will be taking over this story from now so look to their account for updates. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to read on Kiwisaurus's account.

Its been fun!


End file.
